Akatsuki Boarding House
by HikariKH
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. Hope somebody likes it!
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki are some of the most feared villains of the Naurto world. In my mind, not really!

Ok, High Scholl, done. College, well, for that, I would have to move out of Takigakure, and go to Konoha, which had the best college around. I found a small offer:

"Boarding House for College Students

10 minutes away from the Konoha College

Reasonable Prices"

After examining the sign, I noticed that of the ten papers with the numbers, 7 were gone. I ripped out the eighth one, looking at the number. I called a few hours later. The lady who picked up the phone, whose name was Konan, one of the two owners of the house, along with her husband Pein, explained everything to me, prices and all. I moved in a few days later, wondering what my roommates would be like…

Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Hikari, I'm 17 years old, and I got a huge scholarship into the Konoha College. Not wanting to let the chance slide, I convinced my parents to let me move there, after promising to call every day. The house was owned by Pein, and his wife Konan. I learned that there were already others living there for almost a year. That meant I was the youngest. Before I digress again, I'm 5'5, I have brown-green eyes, shoulder length black hair, glasses, pale skin, and a few freckles splattered on my face. Back to the story…

The first person who greeted me at the door was Konan, who said she would introduce me to the others. The house was two stories tall, but just by looking at it you would have guessed it to have almost 20 rooms. It was a brick red color on the outside, with a bright red cloud over the wooden double-doors. It had a couple of picture windows scattered, but they reflected the outside, although at then I suspected that from the inside we could see clearly. Konan walked me inside. There was a spacious living room, with a couple of couches around a 29" Plasma Screen TV, and a low glass table between those couches. Sitting on the one directly in front of the TV, there were two people arguing. Both seemed to be male, judging by their voices. One had blond hair tied in a half ponytail, and there seemed to be a fringe falling on his face. He was arguing with a man who was shorter than him, and had a dark red hair color. They seemed to notice me walking in(Konan had gone to the bedrooms to call everyone for lunch) and turned to face me. The blond, as I had suspected had indeed a fringe that completely covered his left eye, although his eyes were blue, by what I could see. The redhead had muddy brown eyes, and looked almost as old as me. Both of them shouted at the same time "Tell him that I'm right!". After that they both glared at each other.

"Art is fleeting, un!"The blond said. Did he have a speech problem, or something?

"Art is eternal, brat!"That was the redhead.

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"If I may interrupt" I said, wanting them to stop yelling "I think that art isn't just this or that. To me, art has many sides, all of them equally unique and beautiful."

That answer left them quiet, probably pondering. I took the opportunity to look out the window. I was right, you _could _see clearly from the inside. I asked them their names. The blond was named Deidara. The redhead was Sasori. They asked me who I was. I told them I was moving in. Deidara said that he thought the new roommate Konan had told them about(Me) was a guy. I had a copy of Brisingr in my bag (Brisingr: Third book in the Inheritance Cycle. Eragon, for duds. Over 700 hundred pages .). In seconds it was out, and the large hardcover book was crashing down n Deidara's head. I won't say I'm not a violent, temperamental person(which I am), but I've been mistaken for a boy too many times to say I don't feel bothered by it. Konan reappeared, taking me on a tour of the house before I gave the blond a concussion.

I found out that the house had 10 bedrooms, with one being Konan and Pein's Master Suite. They also had a weight room, a bathroom on each floor, kitchen, living room, dining room (with a table for 10), a large back garden and best of all, an incredibly good Wi-Fi connection. I thanked my dad again silently for giving me a laptop for Christmas. My dad had sent a few of my bags earlier, so I came in with just my book bag. I found out that my room was the second one on the left, between Deidara's and Sasori's rooms. I went to unpack as Konan left. I spread my clothes in piles on the bed. Shirts here, pants there, the odd dress. Once they were sorted, I opened the wardrobe, to see a 10ft long dead snake fall on me.

All bedrooms start the same, although you can add furniture, or move them around. All rooms have a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a window on the wall opposite to the door. Rooms on the left side viewed the backyard. On the right side, you saw the street.

"!" I screamed. I'm not a scaredy cat, but you're opening your wardrobe and suddenly a 10ft long dead snake falls on you (heavy snake too, I fell on the floor due to its weight) you're obviously gonna scream. I heard the door in front of mine open. A guy with slicked back silver-ish hair (I couldn't see properly at the time, the snake was pretty heavy). I barely heard him grumble something "Orochimaru's old room" before he finally helped me get out from under the snake. After that I learned his name was Hidan, and that he swore like there was no tomorrow. "So, Princess" he started "Scared of (bleep)ing snakes?" . "Not usually" I answered "But a 10ft snake falling on top of you when you least expect it isn't exactly a reason not to scream." . I looked at the bed. The two bags that held clothing were empty. I left the book bag there, I'd get it later. But the fourth bag… That one held my most valuable possessions. A katana, a war fan the size of a normal fan, a few kunai knifes and shurikens, and an old scroll, from the shinobi era(Modern or not, it's still the Shinobi World!). I had yet to find out how to open the scroll, but then again, Konoha had a great library, with plenty of old writings. Maybe there I'd find out how to open the darned scroll. I momentarily ignored Hidan, after muttering a "thanks". I looked at the discarded snake, wondering how I'd get it out of there, when Hidan's voice snapped me back. He seemed to _like _calling me "Princess". Ugh. I wacked him with my fan, closed of course, didn't want to cut his head! He rubbed his forehead as if that had been nothing, looking into my weapon bag. "Where did you get that summoning scroll?" He asked, genuinely surprised. I looked at him blankly "How do you know what the hell this thing, that I've had for years, and never managed to open?" I asked, straining not to yell. "You never opened it? All you have to do is pull this string." He said. He pulled. It was stuck "Now I (bleep)ing get it. Whatever this (bleep)ing thing used to summon is long dead. Either that, or this one needs to be given by whatever it is. Well, you figure out what to do with that snake there, I'm gone!" He said, then he left.

That made me think. I'd read about summoning scrolls in Takigakure, but I never imagined that I would have one! I threw the snake through the window, hoping not to hit anyone. I hoped wrong. I heard a THUD and then a muffled groan. I dashed down the stairs, going to help the poor soul I'd harmed…


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki College House

Pt2

I dashed down the stairs as fast as I could. I looked at the snake. I noticed a shock of blue hair beneath the snake. What luck. I went to help whoever it was underneath, but the person moved the snake. I looked. It was a guy, with blue-ish skin, and a darker shade of blue for his hair. He also had gill-ish markings on his face. He reminded me of a shark. A very tall, muscular, human shark. "I'm really sorry!" I said "But the window was the biggest opening and I didn't even see you down there, I'm so sorry!" . The shark-guy said "It's ok, I kinda understand." I then noticed I hadn't introduced myself yet. "I'm Hikari. Just moved in. The snake was in my wardrobe, don't ask me why." "I'm Kisame" The shark-guy said. Now I had a name for the _unique_ face! I apologized once more, and excused myself, after all, I wanted to find out how to open that scroll before the new term started in two days, not counting today. I ran back up the stairs. I felt the opening. I slid my hand down, noticing a kind of tape that prevented it from opening. How had I not noticed that before? I cut it away with a shuriken, and opened the scroll. It had two names on it. One was my great grandpa's, the other was… Mine? Yup, in my handwriting, but the fingers beneath had very small spaces beneath them. The handwriting seemed like the one I had when I was 3, when I started to write. I cut a bit of my finger on the shuriken. Noticing the blood, I remembered an old scroll I had found in the library, that explained how to use a summoning jutsu. I did the hand seals, and placed my bleeding hand on the hardwood floor. There was a breath of wind, a cloud of smoke, and in front of me was a brown mouse. You could think that it was a normal mouse that came from somewhere normal, but this mouse had WINGS. BROWN. FEATHERY. WINGS. It spoke in a squeaky voice "How much chakra did you use? Not much, since I'm in this pathetic form." He made a few hand seals with his front paws. There was a puff of smoke, and standing in front of me was a man slightly older than me. He had neat brown hair, black eyes, and slightly bucked front teeth. He was wearing an unbuttoned white button shirt and jeans, he was also barefoot. But what made me realize that it was the same mouse from a few seconds ago with the now much larger brown feathered wings on his back.

He coughed a few times, and then he said, in a voice much deeper than the squeaks from moments ago. "I am Kaze, master of the 7 Sinning Winds. Why did you summon me?" he said. At the last sentence, he put his right hand beneath my chin and lifted my head until I was staring into his eyes. I noticed then that him eyes weren't black, but a mix of indigo , dark brown and dark gray. "You still haven't answered my question." He said. "I summoned you to see what the scroll was for. And what are the 7 Sinning Winds?"I asked. Before I could get an answer someone knocked on the door. "Lunch is ready in the (bleep)ing dining room!" I could tell it was Hidan by the voice. "Dinner? Great! I haven't eaten in years!" Kaze exclaimed."Hold it" I said "There is no way you're coming downstairs! If you want something to eat, I'll bring it up for you, but there is no way you're leaving this room!" His only answer was "Make me." Before I could remove my fan from my pocket he had already moved past me and was at the door. He stuck his tongue out at me and opened the door. I hated it, but in times like this the Kekkei Genkai I inherited helped. There was a bright flash coming from my body. Because that's what my Kekkei Genkai did. I glowed like a star (useless), producing light and heat. Kaze didn't see it coming, so he closed his eyes not to grow blind. I took the opportunity to pounce on him, knocking him down to the ground. He banged his head while falling, and fell unconscious.

Kaze woke up tied to the back of the door and gagged. I waved to him and went downstairs. The smell of homemade pizza was delicious. I looked at the table. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and a guy in a mask I recognized as Kakuzu. He studied at the same school I did, only he was 2 years ahead. Konan was getting the pizza out of the oven. I sat down on one of the empty seats. "Sorry about the emptiness" Konan began "But Pein is out working late, and the others are who-knows-where". I sat down. The pizza was pepperoni, with strings of mozzarella on top. It smelled delicious. Konan placed the pizza in the middle of the table, and in seconds everyone was on top of it, trying to get a slice. I managed to save one, although when I went to get ketchup part of it was cut off. I growled, but said nothing further. In moments, another pizza identical to the first came out of the oven. Since the boys were too busy wolfing down their slices to notice, I ate almost half of the second pizza on my own. The boys weren't too happy about that, but pretty soon we were having a joke telling contest. Sasori dared everybody to a game of Twister, and not wanting to look weak, the others accepted. I went along too, winning the first round, but falling almost immediately in the following ones. It was around 10PM by then, and Hidan brought down a movie, soon we were all sitting on the couch, eating buckets of popcorn, and laughing at "Dracula: Dead and Loving it". How could people twist a classic like that? After the movie, we all said goodnight and went to our respective rooms. I looked at the paintings of snakes on both walls. I took them down, placing them beneath the bed. I noticed that behind some of them there were holes in the walls, just the right size to spy on people. Sasori was in Deidara's room, and both of them were on the bed making out. "No prizes for guessing where that's going." I said. "You shouldn't spy on people." Said a voice behind me. I looked back to see Kaze, untied and ungagged, not to mention sitting on my bed with his shirt off. His wings were gone, appearing to be tattoos on his back. "Aren't you gonna sleep?" He asked, patting the bed behind him. I kicked him off the bed, saying "Mice sleep on the floor." Before going to the bathroom to change clothes, I came back to find him as a mouse again, curled up on the foot of the bed. I let him there, after turning off the lights, using my hand as a lamp to go to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of black coats with red clouds on them.

I woke up a few minutes before sunrise the next morning, meaning I had slept for very few hours. I stretched, before grabbing a comb, shampoo, conditioner, soap, two towels and a fresh pair of clothes to wear. I headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I undressed and entered the shower, closing the shower curtain behind me. I stayed almost half an hour under the warm water. I wrapped myself in a towel to dry off a bit when I heard Kaze, who was sitting on the edge of a bathtub I had overlooked. "You have a nice body, you know." I immediately glared at him, saying "You pervert, looking at me while I shower!" I growled at him, a habit I had from my great paternal grandfather, whom had belonged to the Inuzuka clan before moving to Takigakure (This also led me to have slightly sharper canine teeth than most). "I came to tell you there are two very pissed people outside, wanting to use the bathroom. That's why I entered through the window" he said, pointing to the window behind him. "Just get out of here so I can get dressed." I said, turning my back to him. He snickered, but returned to mouse form and flew off. I got dressed in a hurry, and left to find a very angry Yaoi couple outside. Sasori looked exhausted, while Deidara seemed to have a hard time standing up. "Yaoi" I whispered as I passed them, taking my dirty clothes to the washing room. I put them in one of the washing machines that lined one of the four walls. I left them there, and headed up. Kaze complimented my outfit as I came into the room. I was wearing jeans Bermudas, a long white t-shirt that reached almost halfway down my thighs, that had a flower design on its front, and a black sleeveless vest with large pockets on top. I ignored him, and picked up the scroll I had used to summon him. It was written in fine print on the top that the only way to get Kaze to leave was if he chose to. Drat.

"You still haven't answered. What are the 7 Sinning Winds?"I asked. "Well, they're winds, slightly colored, one for each deadly sin. Y'know, wrath, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth, greed and pride. I can summon those winds to hit the enemy. If the wind touches an inch of your skin, you become overcome by said sin. If I hit you with Sloth, for example, you would become so lazy you wouldn't even move. I can dispel the effects of the winds over time, or leave you like that until you die." He finished. For the first time I realized just how dangerous he was, or could be if he chose to.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki College House

Part 3

The shock at the realization of Kaze's potential power left me dazed. I tried to sit down, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards him. He (being taller than me) placed his head on top of mine and hugged me. It felt so good, standing there in his embrace. Then he whispered to me "I don't want you to be scared of me". I pulled back a bit, and looked in those mysterious dark eyes. He pulled me close again. "I loved you since the first time I saw you. It was the only time you visited your great-grandfather's house. You were so young, but even then you already had enough power to summon me. You were so young, but for a moment I saw you as you are now, and I decided I would wait for you, no matter how long it took." I digested the information, hugging him even tighter. Why did I do that? Sure, he was handsome, but annoying. Did I feel towards him the same way he felt about me? I thought so, after all, I always felt a bit warm inside when thinking about him, the past days, worried if he would get himself into trouble if I left him. For a second I tried to imagine him getting hurt, and it filled me with pain, thinking about that. Did that mean I cared for him? I looked up, staring at his flawless face. He pulled away, turning his back on me. "I don't know why I said that" he said, losing the arrogance and pride he always had. He sat down on the foot of the bed, looking sadly at the floor. I sat down next to him, hugging him. He looked surprised at that, but only pulled me closer. He brought us together into a kiss, and I made no objections. That moment, right there, with him, felt so right, as if my whole life had been leading up to that moment. He pulled away a few seconds after, looking both surprised and embarrassed. I looked at him, asking "What's wrong?" , but he said nothing. He transformed into his mouse self and flew out the window, while I looked at him go, I heard knocking on the door. It was Hidan, asking me if I had managed to open the scroll. I began to answer, when he saw that it was open on the floor. "Is this your (bleep)ing handwriting?" he asked, pointing to the second name written. "Yeah, but its old, back when I was 3." He noticed that I was sad, but I just turned away. "Just go, please." I asked him, obvious sadness in my voice. "I'm off, but if you get tired of doing (bleep)ing nothing, everyone's downstairs getting ready for a (bleep)ing videogame championship." He said, closing the door on his way out. I sat on my bed, holding my knees close, and began to cry. Why, I should be glad that the annoying thing was gone, but, that moment I knew I had loved him. Was it the kiss? Or maybe it had been bottled up inside me since we met, 14 years ago. And then I remembered.

*Flashback*

I looked around my great-grandpa's house. "Gwampa, are you a ninja?" I said giggling afterwards. "I was once, one of the last people to become one, near the end of the shinobi age. Male ninjas are Shinobis, and Female ninjas are Kunoichis. They performed amazing techniques called jutsu, using energy from their own bodies called chakra. They could run so fast they seemed to teleport! They bound themselves to creatures they could call upon for help by signing their names in scrolls. They had many weapons, it was a nice time. But then with all the new technology that came, ninjas became neglected, and the many ninja schools became normal schools. If you were older, you would understand better, but- there he stopped to cough. My younger self kept asking questions about summoning stuff, until he showed me the scroll I used to summon Kaze. I wrote my name there, summoning him for the first time. Great-Grandpa was surprised, but then he said that as long as I remembered to summon him I would never be lonely, because I could summon him from anywhere in the world. I forgot all about it after I left his house.

*End Flashback*

Great-Grandpa died a few months later. He left me a number of ninja apparel, like the katana, my fan, my kunais and shurikens. And the scroll. God, why did I feel so sad about him? I barely knew him, or anything about him! But, how had I fallen in love so quickly? And, why did he leave?

That's it, I wouldn't get like that. I got up, not noticing I had been crying. I cleared my eyes, and went downstairs. There were 10 people on the couches. The guy whose lap Konan was on I took to be her husband, Pein. But the majority of others, no clue. I sat down on the arm of the couch looking at the screen. Sasori looked at me, saying "We hacked Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. Turns out there's a story in which Roxas doesn't merge back with Sora, but wakes him up anyway. Multiplayer too. Got dibs on any character?" I didn't hesitate to yell "Roxas!" , but nobody seemed to mind. I ended up playing with a plant-like guy called Zetsu (Donald), Kisame (Goofy), and in the end a quiet black-haired man with tear troughs called Itachi came to play as Sora. With 4 players it was much easier, but, there were no cut scenes, no story. Meh, nothing`s perfect. We played very far, until the second Pride Lands when we decided to call it a night. Playing story mode, with party members that actually help you.

I went to my room, putting the scroll under my bed. I didn't want to look at it, not now. I fell asleep, not noticing that Kaze sat on my windowsill as I slept, silently watching over me. He whispered "I'm sorry" and lied down next to me. I unconsciously cuddled closer to him, then again, the bed was small, so not like I had much choice. I woke up sometime later. I was surprised that he was there, but I decided not to question. I snuggled even closer to him, laying my head on his chest. I fell asleep again, happy he was back.

He woke up before I did, lightly kissing me on the forehead. I stirred slightly because of that, but I slept on. He stayed there, holding me in his arms, while I was still asleep. I opened my eyes lazily, not wanting that moment of peace to end. "I know you're awake" he said. I looked at him, asking "Why did you go?". He looked in my eyes, them not being covered by glasses this time, saying "Sloth doesn't live up to its name. It's constantly trying to break free. I weakened my control a bit that moment. As usual, it tried to escape. I went there to remind it who's boss". I looked at him confused, wondering how a wind can get out of control, when he said "I call them Winds, but in reality I control the beings that make the winds. If you saw them, you'd see winged mice, but each one colored differently. Wrath is red. Lust is Pink. Sloth is light blue. Greed is green. Gluttony is orange. Pride is yellow. Envy is gray. Their flapping wings create the 7 Sinning Winds. And I control them. They hate it, always trying to break free, preying on every moment of weakness, no matter how small." He finished, sitting up, his wings fading, looking like tattoos at his back. I sat up and hugged him, saying that he could stay with me, but we'd need a cover. He would move in with me in my room, under the excuse to others that he needed a place to stay for a while. He'd also need more clothes. I got up, lightly kissing him on the lips, telling him to wait right there, while I took a shower, and no entering the bathroom from the window this time.

A few hours later, since I took a long shower, I went downstairs. I asked Konan if a friend of mine could stay with me. I explained he'd stay in my room. She accepted, but I'd have to pay slightly extra because of an extra mouth to feed. I rushed back upstairs, grabbing a backpack from the bottom of one of my bags. I told Kaze to meet me at the nearby mall. I also made him put on one of my sneakers (Was a veeeery tight fit). I went out, thinking that the house was strangely quiet. I didn't think much of it, but I felt SOMETHING was going on.

While I was shopping for new clothes for Kaze (and glaring at a pink haired girl who was obviously trying to get him to herself) there was a meeting in the house's basement, and the only entrance there is through Jutsu. They were discussing me. I would later find out their plans, to bring back the Shinobi culture to the world. But at that moment, they weren't discussing their plans. They were thinking what to do with me. "Well, she can see through slight Genjutsu, as shown when she saw the pamphlet." Konan said. "She owns a couple of (bleep)ing ninja tools, and seems to know how to use them to a degree" That was Hidan, he continued saying "And one of those summoning scrolls. I'm pretty sure she already used the (bleep)ing thing." And everyone began pointing out facts about me, such as analyzing battle strategies (Which they noticed while I played KHII)(Itachi), decent strength, after all that snake was heavy(Kisame), but also compromising eyesight(Kakuzu) and great memory skills (Kakuzu). They made a decision that day to test me, and see if they would tell me of their plans.

I got back to the house a few hours later. There was a note at the back of my bedroom door, saying 'Go to the backyard, armed'. I immediately wondered why, but I went to grab weapons. Katana in the right hand, fan in left, kunais and shurikens in an improvised pouch I had. Kaze said he would help me out if I needed, and that he would watch from my window, but he would only interfere in mouse form. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried downstairs. I arrived at the backyard, finding it empty, when I heard something behind me. I turned around, katana raised. The fight was on!


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki College House

Part 4

I turned around. Staring at me was Itachi. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. I remembered at that moment that his name can be translated to weasel. His eyes weren't black, but now they were bright red, with black designs on them. Sharingan, a famous enough Kekkei Genkai, belonging to the Uchiha clan. So his last name was probably Uchiha. He seemed to waver, like looking at something from a heat wave. I was glad I'd worn a long sleeved jacket, it concealed the entire fan and good part of the katana. I wore it open, ready to remove in a second`s notice. I wondered why he kept wavering. My left eye saw nothing, my right eye saw him. I closed my left eye, keeping my gaze at the Uchiha. He smirked, complimenting me on being able to see through basic Genjutsu. He made some signs with his hand, causing a fireball to come towards me. I hit the ground, feeling the heat on my back. I dropped the jacket, steel glinting in the sunlight. He kept smirking at me. I felt like cutting him down right now, to wipe that grin off his face. He charged, kunai in hand. I jumped back, batting it away with my fan, thrusting the katana forwards, he dodged, firing the kunai. I used the fan to block it, jumping over him for an attempted aerial attack. He ducked, throwing a shuriken at my head.

Great, I thought, slicing away the shuriken with my sword. The smirk never left his face, and then I noticed why. Was he, _toying _with me? No, he seemed to be, _testing._ He got two kunais, one in each hand, charging at me again. I kept going backwards, dodging and trying to counterattack. He pressed more with every strike, but I never stopped feeling like he wasn't giving it all he had. He stopped, a kunai at my throat. He lowered his weapons, complimenting me on my skills. "Now I want to see your unarmed combat skills." He dropped the kunais, backing a few feet. I shook my head, dropping my weapons at the foot of a tree. I walked towards him, never taking my eyes off him. I tried to knee him, stretching my leg when he moved back. He grabbed my foot, looking at me as if he I was a fly he was going to swat. I placed my hands on the grass, kicking him with my other leg. As expected, he grabbed my other foot. It was my turn to smirk. I grabbed his legs, causing us to roll like a ring someone threw down a hill. I caused him to roll into a tree, hitting his back against the bark. He didn't even seem fazed by it. He let go of my legs. I let go of his at the same time, using my hands to cartwheel back. He got up. "I underestimated you." He said. We began to fight, not one blow connecting. Although, same as our armed fight, he didn't give it all he had. He just went faster and faster, until I got hit more times that I dodged or blocked. But no matter how bruised I got, I didn't let my pain show. That's one of my biggest problems in a fight. I'm too proud to say Enough, I just keep going until I collapse. I was busy trying to dodge his fists, so that I didn't have time to dodge his well-aimed kick at my ribs. I fell on the ground with that one.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. He looked at me, smirk gone. "You're better than expected." He said, disappearing into the house. "Grah! What the hell was that about!" I yelled, frustrated. I heard a clapping noise behind me. I looked at the small clump of trees near the back fence. I looked up seeing all my roommates, dressed in the same black cloaks, clapping. I was so busy paying attention to them I didn't notice something at the back of my neck. I blacked out, feeling a leaf falling on my hand.

I awoke in an underground room. I looked around, Konan was next to the bed I was in. It was a bunk bed, and had 4 others just like it lining the walls. There was a small stove, a large table, a few targets, and a bunch of scrolls, shelves and chairs around. There were two people there with me. Deidara was in a chair, fuming, Konan was next to me, making a bandage on my rib. I got up hurriedly, banging my head on the top bunk. I shouted the first thing that came to my mind, naturally. "What the hell is going on?". Konan looked at me "Well, grumpy over there is mad because you lasted longer against Itachi than he did." I looked at her, was she so clueless? " I meant why he attacked me in the first place! And where am I!" I noticed then how sore my side was, and tomorrow was the first day of term! "Oh, that. He felt that we needed to test you, before asking." I glared at her "Ask. Me. WHAT!" She looked surprised. "Oh, I though Itachi said something before the fight. We, in reality, are a group, whose ultimate goal is to bring back shinobi and Kunoichis to the world. Naturally, first we need jobs to save up some money. Then, we head to Amegakure, to see if the statue that contains 7 bijous is still there. Afterwards, we try to get as many people as we can to support us. Afterwards we will attempt negotiation with the governor(Formerly Hokage) and the President(Formerly daimyō) to reinstate shinobi schools, and basically make a world with technology, while maintaining ninjas, like in the ninja age. If negotiation fails, we can use the bijous to threaten until our demands are answered. If they still refuse, we plan on selecting the best members to become new jinchuurikis(A/N:I probably spelled wrong DX), and afterward attack. If we succeed peacefully, which is our hope, we plan on negotiating with other lands, mainly the 5 capitals." I looked at her. It was a reasonable plan, but the if of using bijous as weapons scared me. A bit. I looked at her "So, I must've passed Itachi's testing, since you're telling me all this." I finished, a smirk on my face, although my lowered head made a shadow that hid it. "You're right, but you seem to have excruciatingly small knowledge of jutsu in general, but that we can teach you." Konan answered. "Does the group have a name?"I asked. The answer was "Yes. The name is Akatsuki.". At that moment I remembered Kaze, he must be worried sick! I grabbed a shuriken that was in my pocket and made a small cut in my right thumb. To Konan and Deidara's(He was silent because he was mad at me because I lasted longer against Itachi) surprise, I summoned Kaze. He appeared in mouse form. Once he saw me the first thing he did was jump at me, nuzzling my neck, since he landed on my shoulder. He jumped onto my head. As it turns out, when he was on my head he could talk to be telepathically. /Are they trustworthy?/ he asked in my mind. /They're OK/ I thought back. He left my head and landed to the floor. Again, to Konan and Deidara's surprise, he changed into his human form, wings becoming that tattoo marking on his back. He hugged me, hurting me a bit, since my ribs hurt. Deidara finally spoke "You can summon the 7 Winds Keeper, un?" he asked. Kaze looked at him, eyes cold. "Leave her alone. She has been knocked out for over 3 hours. Let her rest." He changed his gaze to Konan "You helped tend to her wounds. Thank you." He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "I better take you back, un." Deidara said. He picked me up, although I made him let me go. My ribs were hurt, not my legs, after all. He used an earth jutsu to bring us up. I realized that we had been under the house itself. We came up in the backyard.

He took me to a tree that was growing in the back of the backyard. In one of its hollows, he pulled out a jar with a few blank pieces of paper in it. He told me to pick one up. When I touched it, first it split in half, as if I'd cut it, then both halves crumbled and turned to dust. "So, wind and earth affinity, un. You're full of surprises." He said. He led me back to the house. As soon as I was in he left for his room. Later I heard enough to know what happened(A/N:If you can't guess, you're either very naïve or just an idiot.). On my bed I found a robe, like the ones Itachi, Konan and Deidara were wearing. Black with red clouds. On top of it was a ring. It said "Wear on little left finger". The ring had the kanji for star(Hoshi) on it. It was a dark blue, almost black rig, with the kanji in a pale yellow. The ring also had a few equally pale yellow flecks on it, making it look like a night sky. Deidara by then had left my room, closing the door behind him. Kaze was behind the door, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. "Aren't you forgetting that right now we're supposed to be pretending that I'm an old friend of yours staying with you for a while?" I stared at him, because I'd completely forgotten. "Well, Konan and Deidara already know what you look like, so why don't we just come clean?". He gave himself a facepalm, muttering that I was too honest for my own good.

A few hours later I came out of the kitchen, bringing a large tray of cheeseburgers with me. I had been helping Konan in the kitchen, while telling her who Kaze was (not saying, of course, about the kiss, etc). She understood, but if I expected him to eat, I'd have to pay more, not good, since my parents only send me enough money a month to pay my fee, not anything extra. It meant I would have to get a job. Luckily, a nearby diner needed new employees, and they weren't very picky. She also warned me not to stay too close to the others in college, unless I wanted to be chased by mad fangirls. Later I'd understand, but not anytime soon. I sat down between Sasori and Zetsu, directly in front of me was Itachi, and on his sides Kisame and Deidara. I drenched mine in ketchup, before eating it. It was very big, meaning only one of them was enough to make me full. Not surprising, since it had beef, two cheeses, lettuce, tomatoes, fried eggs, bacon and fried chicken. That night I learned that every member had pairs. And since Zetsu technically counted as two (That's when I found out about his split personality), I would have to work solo. I didn't mind, after all, Kaze could help me when I needed it. Plus, it would give me a chance to test myself. Afterwards, Pein rolled a dice on the table. It landed on 4, meaning Kakuzu would have to explain to me the many people to avoid in the college.

Later, after brushing my teeth and changing into my pijamas, I lied in bed, cuddling next to Kaze. I dreamed that night of shooting stars, like an always moving painting in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki Boarding House

Part 5

I heard a low crash, like something being thrown against the wall. It had woken me up 15 minutes before my alarm clock was scheduled to ring. I entered the hallway. The sound had come from the room in front of mine, meaning Hidan had done something. I knocked furiously on his door. He opened it up, wearing nothing but boxers. I noticed that on the back of the door, there was an alarm clock, impaled there by a large, three bladed red scythe. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at his face, pointing to the back of his door. "I want (bleep)ing alarm clock genocide."(A/N HikariMew wants it too! ^_^) He answered, a grin on his face. "Just don't make so much noise in the morning, please!" I asked him. "Me? You haven't seen Deidara when he wakes up. (Bleep)ing cranky and noisy." I was about to ask what he meant, when I heard Deidara's alarm clock ring, followed by it's explosion. I made a face described by the smiley O.O . I guessed at the moment his fighting abilities came from bombs. Hidan added "If you want to take a (bleep)ing shower, I suggest you hurry. When Deidara goes in, there's no time afterwards." I thanked him, hurrying into my room to grab some clothes. Kaze had his head beneath a pillow. I could tell he was awake, but I let it pass. By the time I begun running to the bathroom, Deidara was opening the door. I passed beneath his arm, closing the door behind me. I took a quick shower, leaving before Deidara tried to blow me up. I put on a white T-Shirt and a pair of jeans, black sneakers. Kaze was still pretending to be asleep, but I left him there. The promise of ripe, juicy pears for breakfast was too good to resist. By the time I finished eating, almost everyone had left. I grabbed my backpack and set out the door. If I hurried, I might still be able to spot Kisame, who had left a few minutes earlier, and follow him there.

I got to campus a few minutes before my first class started. I hurried into the classroom, excited to begin learning in Medical School…

By lunch time, I understood Konan's warning. It seemed that my roommates all had large fan clubs. I uttered a mental facepalm, because it seemed there wasn't a single girl there that wasn't completely obsessed with them. They sat at the front of the cafeteria, with a large mob crowding the tables near them. I sat far away from them, getting a headache from all the nonstop talking. I sat at a table by my self, after scaring away the same pink-haired annoyance from the mall, who unfortunately was in most of my classes. Two other girls sat down at the table I was sitting in. They both dressed casually, although both of them wore hats with animal ears on them. The tallest of the duo had loose dirty blond hair, with the occasional brown streak, pale skin, and strangely, red eyes that seemed to analyze everything you did. Her hat had fox ears. The shorter one had bushy silvery hair, tied in pigtails, she also had pale skin, although it was slightly darker than her friend's. The silver haired girl had violet eyes, and her hat had cat ears on them, the ears being the same shade of silver as her hair. By listening to their conversation, as they seemed to pretend I wasn't there, the red eyed one was named Kit, while her friend's name was Yoki. "And yours?" I heard the one called Kit say. I turned to her with a confused expression, "Your name. I know you were paying attention to our conversation and know our names. So it's only fair we know yours." She said, showing not a shred of emotion in her voice. I was about to answer, when she lifted my left hand. "This ring. The boys (A/N:The other Akatsuki members) all have rings of that same shape, and none of them wear it at the same finger as the other. Your ring is in the same style as theirs, and is in one of the positions neither of them use." She said, letting go of my hand "What's your association with _them_?" I rubbed my wrist before answering, thinking how would I explain the ring, before saying "I'm Hikari, and this ring was store bought, I just like to wear it at this position." And that was one of the biggest lies I ever told. "No matter, I'm gonna find out. Lie all you want, I know you're somehow connected to them." Kit said. "C'mon Yoki" she said, moving to another table. Wow, she was perceptive. And, she made me a challenge. I would win, though. If I said a lie, if I pretended I was something I wasn't, nobody EVER found out differently, and that's how I liked it.

I got home mentally worn out and with a headache from all the non-stop chatter. It made one think the others were super famous movie actors or something! If every day was gonna be like that, I was gonna finish college INSANE! The house was completely spotless, with nothing out of place. I climbed up the stairs, enjoying the quiet, since I'd been the first one to arrive. Kaze was in the exact same position he'd been in the morning. I lovingly woke him up with a double knee drop. He rolled out of the way, saying " Let me rest for crying out loud! I had to clean this whole house!" I stared at him, slightly tilting my head sideways "YOU cleaned it? The place is spotless!". "Yeah, I know, I made sure it got like that." Kaze said, putting a pillow on his head. I was about to lie down when I heard a knock on my door. Outside it was Sasori. I was gonna ask him why he was there, but he interrupted me and said "Talented in close combat or not, you need to learn jutsu, and etc, so I volunteered to be your first teacher. Now come on, I don't like to be kept waiting." He said, turning and going down the stairs. I followed him down, not wanting to anger him. Better to have friends than enemies.

By the time Sasori said enough I was ready to drop dead. It was worth it, though. In the few hours, I learned a good deal on chakra control, and Sasori said maybe he'd teach me how to control puppets next 'class'. I was wondering aloud how that could happen, as I entered the room. Kaze was snoring slightly. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. I just fell on the bed and fell asleep.

My dream began as more of a memory, really. One I'd rather forget. I was very young, not even in pre-school yet. Back then, my Kekkei Genkai was controlled mainly by my emotions, not something I did consciously. I was tormented by a group of kids, both physically and mentally, and nobody else would get near me, scared of said kids. That was when I discovered my insane side, also known as Keeper. After all, in my mind, the emotions that have to do with defining traits of my personality have shape. Keeper represents madness and bloodlust and paranoia. Elyth represented calmness, laziness and intelligence. Red Hatter (or just Hatter) stands for optimism, joy and immaturity. I don't like to remember what I did to those kids when I accidentally gave Keeper a bit too much control. Let's just say those boys are in a coma since then. I always hated remembering what they put me through, and what I did to them. I left the dream, entering a more daydream-ish state. And if you're wondering, Keeper, Elyth and Hatter ARE NOT SPLIT PERSONALITIES. THEY ARE PART OF MY PERSONALITY. Back to the story…

The inside of my mind was its usual shape. Keeper sharpening knives, Elyth reading and Hatter twirling flaming batons. Just another boring night. I sighed, wishing time would go faster. For those of you who are wondering, Keeper is short, with blond hair that is short on the back, but with bangs that cover the top half of his face. He wears brown worn leather boots, a purple muscle shirt (but he's very skinny, and not strong. But super fast too.) and grey bloodstained shorts. His boots and teeth are always bloodstained too. In the rare occasions he shows his face, he has the face of a 7 year old, with black eyes. Elyth has silver hair and calm, gentle blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with golden bands at her waist, and blue and white sneakers with a halo motif. Hatter has a purple and black striped top hat that is very tall and is always wobbling to one side, and there's always a teacup that's always full on top of his hat, that never falls or tips liquid. He wears a black shirt striped yellow, with long sleeves that cover his hands. He wears bright red shorts and grey pointed shoes. Mismatching socks, one orange and black, and the other green and black. He has vivid red hair that covers his right eye, leaving only his left eye visible. Both his eyes are violet. Keeper dropped his knife. He had been sharpening his favorite one, a black bladed one, with a red jeweled hilt. He looked at me, eyes invisible behind his hair. "I thought you agreed to never bring anyone!" He yelled like a little kid whose dad had promised to play with them but had to go back to work. I stared at him. A fact I'd discovered was that people could accidentally enter my dream if they were asleep while I was dreaming. "Keeper. If anybody IS here, think I invited them? Think I WANT people to see how creepy and twisted I really am.". The 'room', as it could be describes as was entirely dark, except for pillars of light around people, like spotlights. The floor was checkered red and black. The only furniture was a few chairs in the 'lounge area' (Where I was), and a few doors that lead to the 'rooms'. And a wall, with 3 doors. Through one, my memories. Another one has Dreams, and the last one stores my Daydreams. Elyth said "Whoever the poor person is, he/she is in the memory room." She said, not looking up. I grabbed Hatter's baton. It changed to it's real shape, the card butterfly staff. I used it as a skateboard, going north…

And I was woken up with a scream. Kaze was getting up too. It seemed to be coming from outside. I held Kaze, for him not to move, and listened. I was rewarded with an explosion, coming from outside. I literally threw Kaze out of the room, changing my clothes quickly to an all black T-shirt and jeans Bermudas. I kept my flip-flops on. I jumped down the stairs, looking out the window. Or what was left of it anyway. A battle was happening on the front law. I recognized my roommates fighting some masked shinobi. Weird. I picked up a discarded kunai. I threw it, one of the attackers fell, the same kunai protruding from his throat. I failed to notice one on the roof, pouncing down on me from the roof. A shadow hid my face, I smirked, and I unleashed a Jutsu purely out of instinct. I noticed as I shouted "Wind Art: 7 Winds of Destruction" The would-be attacker was cut apart by the wind, as if he'd been sliced by 7 swords. I turned back, ignoring the blood that had almost showered down on me. I even ignored the screams of agony from a few of the attackers, later I learned the reason was Sasori's poisons. In a few more seconds all of the enemy were dead. I leaned against the side of the door, finally noticing I'd actually killed for the first time. And second. And third. What was the most disturbing was how instinctively I'd acted. And how I'd enjoyed it. I didn't even notice the yelling on who'd clean the mess, or who would try to find out who sent the assassins. Assassins. Somebody wanted us dead. Who wanted it was the question, but I didn't care. I went back upstairs, falling on the bed, not even noticing that I was covered in blood, how concerned Kaze looked, or how troubled I looked. I needed to be the only place I could find comfort : Inside my own mind. I fell asleep, not caring about the tomorrow that was almost dawning upon me.


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki Boarding House

Part 6

I was exhausted when I woke up. And grouchy. I skipped a morning shower to be able to eat calmly. Or try, since it seems everyone else was busy arguing about last night. It was a bunch of "I was better at this." Or "Hahahahaha, I took down more enemies than you.". In general, too noisy for me. Hidan was the only one who seemed to notice I was getting annoyed with the volume of the table. "Hey, what's (bleep)ing wrong? You seem totally (bleep)ing pissed!" he said. "I just want some freaking quiet. Although Junior High was noisier than this, it wasn't THAT noisier." I answered, with my best get-away-or-I'll-hurt-and-kill-you-soon voice & face. He took the hint. For about a few seconds. Then he acted like some old annoying classmates of mine. His first opinion on me being quiet was that because I had taken out less enemies than everyone else. I responded by saying I had a headache and that I would cut his head off if he opened his mouth again. That shut him up. For another few seconds. In a moment he was yelling and cursing that I don't have the guts, I was too weak, something called Jashin would punish me if I did. I just punched him in the face, which caused some stitches to rip apart, literally, I punched his still-swearing head off. I was shocked. Kakuzu was angry. "Now look what you did! Now I have to reattach it!" the miser said. I just shrugged and went upstairs to get my backpack. As soon as I left the room I mouthed to myself 'WHAT THE HELL? THE GUY GETS HIS HEAD CUT OFF AND STILL LIVES?'.

I got there late. I got lost, so I arrived late at college. Simple, no? I had less classes today, so I was the first one to arrive back. I went into Sasori's room. He had a number of puppets. Surely he wouldn't mind me borrowing one to try and learn how to use it. I managed to find one and head downstairs. In a few minutes I'd given up. I found it hard to maintain chakra strings for longer periods of time. I stopped the chakra strings fully, and before I noticed, the puppet was dancing! I looked at the strings, tracing them back to Kaze. "How do you know who to do that?" I asked, pointing at the puppet."Just something I picked up a while ago." he answered, calmly. "That leads me to the question: Just how old are you?" I retorted, curious at last. "Well wouldn't you like to know!" he answered taunting. He jumped down, landing quietly. "Well, somebody is gonna be very pissed at you, stealing their puppets!". I didn't even need to turn around. "Hidan." I groaned. Just the PERFECT guy to be there. And to make it even more perfect, Sasori chose that exact moment to arrive. Just peachy! Luckily, or sadly, for me, at that moment, some crazy obsessed fangirls found the house. Every ground floor window was broken, the door was thrown down. Wow, they really were crazy for the other Akatsukis. I did the only thing I could. Ran through the house until I go to my room, and locked the door. I turned around, not even noticing Kaze was leaning on the wall, next to the window. What I DID notice was that both Hidan and Sasori were in the one room the fangirls hadn't been to yet. When I saw Kaze there, it didn't take a genius to find out they had probably come with him. When I saw my fan, an evil pan to scare these stupid (censored)! "Sasori. Do you have any large jars in your room? Like, paint jars?" Lucky for me, he had. This was going to be fun.

My plan involved me acting (without showing my face) as a serial killer that takes blood from victims and stores them, using them as paint. Hidan would be my first victim, since he was immortal, after all. The plan worked wonders. The stupid girls ran away like all hell had broken loose behind them. Moments like this make life worth living! Kaze was complaining he couldn't film it. Hidan was sewing his neck back and Sasori was in his room, making sure nothing bad had happened to his beloved puppet. Kaze seemed fairly interested in the things people would do for the rest of the Akatsuki. I probably wouldn't have stopped him anyway if I'd known what would've happened after that.

You see, Kaze could be a big opportunist when he wants to be. So he started taking pictures of the other members of Akatsuki and selling them to rabid fangirls. Needless to say, he made a lot of cash real fast. Not that I minded, since he split with me because I got him the camera for it. Wasn't cheap, but it was worth it. After that day, nothing important actually happened for a few months. Untill my birthday. 18 at last. Supposed to be fun, right? No, not really. Why? Because my parents would not allow me to:

Celebrate it in Konoha, with just the Akatsuki (and Kaze, since he's technically not a member);

Invite the rest of the Akatsuki to my party;

NOT come home for my birthday.

What happened was the following: I told my parents I wasn't gonna do everything they told me since I was an adult now, they yelled at me. A lot. Not that I minded, since I was used to arguing with them about, well, EVERYTHING. And things only snowballed from there on, since Hidan got the BRLIANT idea to sneak booze into my party. Pretty soon, almost every one was drunk and doing unmentionable things on the rug. Except me and Kaze. Me, because I avoid alcoholic beverages, and Kaze because he wanted to be sober to photograph these scenes. Probably to use as blackmail or something. "Well, Happy Birthday to me I guess." I muttered, before facepalming. "Hey, hey! Don't facepalm! Here, I still haven't given you my gift!" Kaze said, trying to be cheerful "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but, nobody has given me gifts yet. They said they'd do it at the end of the party. Since they're all way beyond drunk, they'll have a massive hangover tomorrow, so I won't get the gifts until the day after tomorrow and-OH MY JASHIN!" I exclaimed. Yes, during these few months, Hidan had converted me to Jashinism. He could be a nice guy. When he wanted. The reason I yelled was because at that moment, my parents came in. Just my luck. I did the first thing that came to mind, since when scared my psycho side takes over. I wacked them from behind with a frying pan. "Why did you do that! That was awesome!" Kaze said. Made me realize I'd never met, or even heard him mention his family. Not the time to worry about that. Most of the other Akatsukis (Ok, everyone) had passed out. It took me a few minutes to get them to their rooms, but In the end they were all OK. And everyone but Leader and Konan had marker doodles all over their faces. Like I would've passed up that opportunity. But I didn't use a permanent marker. As for my parents, I put them on the couch. To make them believe they'd passed out when they rung the doorbell (even though they just barged in). As for the rest of the night of my 18th birthday I spent cleaning up them mess in the house, falling asleep near sunrise.

The next day was a nightmare. My parents insisted on meeting and talking to everyone. It took me all my strength, willpower, and blackmail material to keep some of them from killing them. It was also that day they gave me my birthday gifts. Sasori gave me a new sketchpad. Deidara a sculpture of me (non exploding. I think). Kakuzu gave me a book on financing. Hidan gave me a scythe, but not like his (A/N:I'll upload the picture soon on dA). Itachi gave me a book on psychology, the most sutil way to tell someone they're crazy. Kisame gave me a shark plushie (Yes, I still like plushies!). Pein gave me a coupon worth 1 month free rent, to use if I ever needed it. The rest of the day I took mom and dad out of the house, showing them the city. It was just an excuse not to keep Mom in the same room as a hungover Hidan for more than 1 minute. That wouldn't have ended well. Luckily, my parents left mid-afternoon. After they left, my roommates threw me another party. This time without everyone getting drunk. The cake was one of those large ones, and inside, whaddaya know? I find a gagged and tied Kaze! That was Konan's gift(^ v ^). Kaze wasn't very happy, since he had been knocked out with a random baseball bat by Hidan. I scared him a bit, holding a big knife and making a creepy face when I went to cut him loose. He wasn't happy about that either. I moved in to kiss him, when the door fell down. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Believe it or not, Mom had stayed behind, pretending to leave, to SPY ON ME. I mean, WHAT THE HELL? "WHAT THE HELL?" I shout, removing my arms from Kaze's neck. Everyone else is just dumfounded. "There's no way I'm letting you stay with such, such, FREAKS!" She shouted grabbing my arm, pulling me away. "I'm sorry, but, FREAKS doesn't enter." I said, pulling away "Just because YOU chose to ignore how I REALLY am, that DOESN'T mean you can rule MY life the way you Jashin-(bleep)ed want!" I said. She never payed attention to what I truly was, ignoring the fact I was insane, ignoring everything that didn't make me the perfect little girl she wanted. "Hikari, why would you want to stay with a bunch of monsters? I'm sure we can find a much nicer, better place for you to live in while you attend college!" I sigh angrily "Oh, don't act all nice. You KNOW I'm as much as a freak inside as any of them, more if not! YOU chose to ignore what I am, because deep down, you can't accept that your perfect little girl on the inside is a bloodthirsty monster that will sacrifice you to Jashin first time she gets angry!" I shout, the others just watching. They didn't like being called freaks or monsters, but I was even more insane than them, any day. Mom recoiled, shocked, but then she looked back, surprised. "What are you talking about? You're perfectly normal!" She said. "I look past her, at dad "Take her away, dad. You don't ignore the facts that are staying right in front your face." I said. My mom looked back, at Dad. I whispered a sorry, wacking her with the same random bat Hidan had used on Kaze earlier. I sighed, looking around the room. I grabbed a piece of cake, sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV. When everyone still stood there, shocked, I just threw my cake at Deidara's hair. That started an all-out cake food fight. That served to lighten up the mood a bit.

Once that was done and everyone was clean (The room would be cleaned tomorrow), I went back up to my room. Kaze closed the door behind me, entering the room as well. He turned me around, before I kicked him out so I could change. "Well, I've been watching your progress, so I decided to give you this." He said, pulling out a bandanna from behind his back. It was light blue, with a sun in one end and circular designs at the tips. It also had the metal part of a Takigakure forehead protector. I move to take it, but Kaze grabs my hand. He puts it around my head. I look at myself in the mirror, a small sense of pride coming on. I kiss Kaze lightly, then throw him out of the room so I can change my clothes in peace. I let him back into the room eventually, kissing him one last time before we fall asleep, in each others arms.


End file.
